Good And Evil
by ILYSASUKE
Summary: It's been 2 years and no sign of the cheerful twin. He'd crossed to the dark side. NOT YAOI! Just Evil Rin :2Shot: Minor Swearing .::NOW JUST ADDED THE TENT SONG::.
1. No Hope

**Good and Evil - No Hope**

**We used to be brothers. Twins to be exact. But as much as we looked the same, we were completely different.**

"Come on! How many times do I have to repeat myself? When the balls come out, you need to hit it with your sword!" I yelled at the rebellious children. They shrugged their shoulders and went back to dodging the balls that came out of the noisy machine. I, Okumura Yukio am teaching my second set of students. I've turned 17 and I haven't seen Oniisan in 2 years. I couldn't keep to my promise of protecting him. I have failed my father. So for the past 2 years, I've sucked it up, and kept my job as a teacher. This job was just trying to get my mind off the situation, but I know Ani is evil.

"Hey sensei, how about you have a go?" My student asked. I turned to the unusually green haired boy who's brown eyes looked up at me lazily. I sighed and pointed my gun at an incoming ball, though it looked like I was pointing it to him. I pulled the trigger and the ball that was almost going to hit his face fell to the ground.

"I'm fine. Now! The swords! I told you, both hands on the handle! Like this!" I instructed the students. But I knew already that there was only one student, this year's prodigy student, that was listening. His name is Watari Koiro and I just knew he was going to make a great Exorcist. He'd learnt all the prayers and could wield any weapon handed to him.

"Sensei, do you have any siblings? Parents? Extended family?" A girl asked. She'd turned out to be a fangirl. One that wants to know everything about her crushes life, may it be their family or what their lucky number was. I looked at the pessimistic girl and her blue orbs glistened when she knew she had my attention. Orange hair flew around her face in happiness.

"Look, I have an evil twin. Does that satisfy you?" I seethed at the girl and she just hummed a turn and entered her part of the training room. I groaned and sat down near the section where I remember Rin doing his candle training.

* * *

><p><em>"I have 1 tone of candles." The higher up girl, Kirigakure Shura called out. I smirked as I saw my Oniisan smirking too. He'd thought that he was going to fly through this. But as his 'sensei' I knew better. Shura placed three candles in front of the excited boy. "Okay, not what yer got ta do is, light up ther two last candles, do not light up ther middle one otherwise, ya'll gettin' a beaten'. Got it?" She asked while my Oniisan nodded. He stared intently at the candles, pointing to the two furthest candles, wanting them to light up. But instead, the whole room too ablaze in startling blue fire.<em>

_"Oh my gosh, he is so naive." I muttered and he'd just smirked._

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, so I left the classroom after dismissing everyone. I went to my empty dorm that I used to share with my twin. I contemplated on what I was going to do with him. Find him? No. Beat him up? Thinking about it. Killing him? Yes. That'd be nice. Killing Rin, my Ani, would be great. Because of all the pain his bought me, he deserves to die. Before I may have sounded like I cared. Well I don't. Every since that day he betrayed us. All of our training, he was using our wisdom! We taught him to be a wonderful Exorcist but, all he did was take it in, then betray us. The emotional damage that occurred to everyone. Especially Shura. She may not have seemed compassionate towards Ani, but she truly cared about him.<p>

Shura, after Ani left, she never called me or anyone for that matter. And why would our cheery, happy Rin would leave us? Because. Satan, persuaded him, and he fell for it. I Oniisan, who I looked up to, fell so low to Satan's level. I don't know why, I really don't want to know. But now, all I care about is killing him. Nothing less. He has caused me too much pain. The last of my family leaves me for my evil otousan.

I slept a dreamless night, like I have for the past 2 years.

* * *

><p>"Sensei! What was my score in the test?" My student called. I flipped through the book to find her name. When I landed on it I gave a grimace.<p>

"Full marks. Nice work." I called and she smiled brightly. I looked through today's schedule when I was cut short.

"Okumura Sensei, we need you now! Tsubaki Sensei is taking over!" Someone called from the door. I looked over and saw Ryuuji looked at me in worry. Ryuuji was never worried. But he was terrified and this was making me edgy. I nodded and watched at the black haired man took over my class. I turned to see my former student running through the halls.

"Tell me whats going on." I told the perturbed boy. He slowed down so he could talk normally, his blond and black hair not swishing around. He came to a halt when we reached the exit of the True Cross Academy.

"Look Sensei, Rin's back. You need to do what you have to do." He said plainly, but every word was completely understandable. I looked out into the gloomy day as he opened the door. It had rained and everything was darker.

"Who saw him?" I asked and Ryuuji summoned his familiar. It was a huge dragon. We hopped onto it's neck and it flew into the muggy air. I looked around and saw a white blob in the distance of where the dragon was stopping. I squinted my eyes and also made a mental note to buy contact lenses.

"It's Shiemi. You don't think she wouldn't come. No one knows except us three and the chairman. But I have a feeling Kirigakure Sensei knows too." Ryuuji explained and I nodded along. The dragon stopped and I saw Shiemi dressed up in military clothes. It was so strange to see her like this. Soon I realized Ryuuji was also wearing camouflage clothes.

"Under cover?" I asked Ryuuji and he nodded while handing me a camouflage cloak like the one I was wearing.

"He's back, but with others. More, brothers. They're younger, about 4 or 5. They are also Satan's children." He explained but it still didn't make sense.

"I don't get it, it's not like we are able to hid from the children if we wear camo clothing." I told my former student and he nodded taking in the information. I looked from the distance and saw Shiemi standing with a army jumper and pants. She looked as if she was about to go into the war zone. I sighed at the thought of this ending into a war. Brother verses brother.

"We're reading to go in. The coast is clear." Shiemi muttered with her eyes closed. It seemed she may have been communicating with her familiar what with her concentrating. I smirked at the level of how strong my students got. They were 17 like me and have grown to be very, very strong. Shiemi opened her eyes and I finally saw her unshed tears.

"Okay, lets go." I murmured as the three of us snuck into the cold, green forest. We tip-toed around objects that may blow our cover. Finally, our trio made our way to the campsite where a few tents where placed. The fire had died long ago and all was left was ashes. I gulped at the thought of my Aniki around this fire with our siblings.

"His in the tent second last on the left." Shiemi murmured while pointing the the correct tent. I nodded and slowly made my way out of the bushes with the least amount of noise I could make. I turned to see the other two following my actions.

"No guys. This is something a twin has to do." I murmured back and they looked at each other before nodding and retreating back into the greenery. I walked silently to his tent and zipped open the tent. Though, it was empty. I growled audibly and turned my head around to see if he was in my range of sight. Rin wasn't anywhere at the camp site so I decided to take a little search for him. In the distance I saw blue. It had to be Aniki. It had to. I ran towards the light and... It wasn't. It was a smaller boy with white hair and green eyes. He slowly looked up at me with a killing intent as his blue flames danced across his skin.

"Leave me alone." The boy growled. I gasped and stepped back a step. But I never put my foot on the ground as I stumbled on someone. They were sturdy and strong enough to continue to stand when I just leaned back on them. I turned to see a pale boy with dark eyes that glared at me.

"Aniki." I whispered reflexly. I didn't want to say Aniki but it just came out. Kind of disappointing as for months I practice how to sternly yell 'Rin!' at the mirror.

"Ah, it's only you. Saito, you can go back to camp." He called over my shoulder and the half devil nodded while turning off his flames and striding away with a deadly glare on his face. "So. How have you been?" He murmured in a snaky, slithery voice. It sent shivers down my spine, this was defiantly not my Aniki.

"Why?" I murmured. I still didn't understand! Why did he leave us? What was the purpose? Why was he not with his friends and real family? "Your my twin, I know more about you than you do yourself. I know there has to be something behind this. Is it black mail? Tell me!" I yelled at my long lost brother. Rin smirked and stood back taking in my appearance.

"Well. You sure look well." He hummed while I seethed.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"Temper, temper." He cooed while flinging his tail around. "And, you have no right to be ordering me around, if you have forgotten, I'm older." He explained with a sarcastic sighed while shaking his head.

"What... Happened to you?" I growled out, disgusted of what I call my brother.

"Well, that for me to know, and for you to figure out. Otouto." He murmured.

Ototo. He's never called me that. I have a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooooow dense... Hahahah yes, one shot so don't expect more. And this is not yaoi but I do support twincest. And I'm not into that older brother younger brother kind of thing. But twins are okay, because technically they are one person so together they're a whole! Ah anyway, have a great day and enjoy some Naughty Rin!<strong>


	2. Rin's Fall

**(Well, I was too tempted by reviews that told me to continue so... Here I am with an explanation! I hope you enjoy and by the way I am basing this on the manga because I've never watched the anime X3 sorry...) And a special thank you to Jaesun! You are an awesome beta-er and man, my work would suck without your help.**

* * *

><p><strong>Good And Evil - Rin's Fall<strong>  
><strong>We used to be brothers. Twins to be exact. But as much as we looked the same, we were completely different.<strong>

"Rin. Your late to class," Yukio sighed while pointing to my seat, indicating I had to take a seat. I smirked my killer smile and sat while sleeping through the boring class. Ryuuji-san was teaching me how to be more into learning but I was just not cut out for this "school" thing. Sleeping was way better anyway, and plus, I was twice as strong then they could be in ten years.

"Wake up Rin!" Shiemi whispered beside me. I turned grumpily and gazed tiredly at the girl with platinum blond hair.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled while hiding my eyes back in my crossed arms. Then another person ruined my sleep by clearing their throat. I obviously didn't look up, that'd be admitting defeat.

"I have a lot of work for you to do later," the horrid brother chuckled. I've always believed that Yukio was the evil twin and I was always happy and pure. I sighed and tucked some paper under my arm. Even if he did tell me to do it, I'd eventually get him to help me and how to do it would be a no-brainer. He was easily persuaded. One sigh of disappointment and he's yours for the taking. Ryuuji-san looked at me unhappily from his seat, but I couldn't care less.

"Yukio, natures calling," I muttered and my twin brother groaned but nodded while continuing his lesson. Happy to get out of that horrible place, I walked down the halls to the bathroom. Usually I never lie because that is cruel, but my secret about being Satan's son was confidential. It was eating me inside and I was paying for it every time I had to defend myself. But on the plus side, I have Yukio that I can spill all my problems to. Without him and his acceptance, I would have felt like a lot of shit.

"Is that you, Rin?" someone called. I turned to see the purple haired school Principal. His white tuxedo was ironed perfectly and crisply, hat put on his perfectly blow dried hair, and he was clean shaved except for that tiny section on his chin. Mephisto Pheles. What a strange man he was, but he was very interesting.

"Yep, it's me. Hey, I have to take a leak but when I come out we can talk," I called hurriedly while sprinting to the toilet. My friend raised a purple eyebrow but shrugged and waited outside. I quickly went to do my thing and washed my hands. In a matter of moments I was outside, ready to talk to the head master of the secret exorcist school.

"You done, Rin?" he asked with a smirk and I gave him a sheepish smile while scratching my head. "Well since I have your attention I want to make a meeting for you with a certain someone," he explained. Inside I was kind of worried of who this certain someone may be because all I knew about Mephisto is that he does not hang around the right crowd.

"Depends," I murmured. The larger man sighed and started to walk down the corridors. I stood still for a second and then followed him.

"On what, Rin?" he asked, irritated. His tone sounded like if I didn't accept, then I should forget about it and leave before he squashed me into a pancake.

"Who it's with," I explained and he turned to me with his sly smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"Your brother, of course!" he cheered happily while swinging the material on his back around. And I became confused. Brother? I had meetings with my brother in the bath when I was six. I didn't understand; I only had one- Wait a minute. I am Satan's son. I don't have one brother, I have heaps of half siblings. It's not just Yukio and I. There are heaps of my kind. Kind of made Satan sound kinky.

"What's his name?" I asked. Maybe I might get a lead on him; know what I'm getting myself into. It's not like I can just go on the computer and check out who this guy is, but I could at least get his name. Because he's my brother, apparently.

"Amaimon. His name is Amaimon," he murmured while walking down the hallway leaving me confused. "4 o'clock, today! Somewhere in the city!" he called behind his shoulder before fluttering away with the wind, leaving without a trace. I was in a trance for a while but shrugged it off and walked back to the classroom. Happily, like nothing ever happened and I had the greatest piss in my life, I smiled and skipped to my seat and looked up at Yukio as if he was quite interesting.

"Welcome back, Nii-san. So as I was saying, we have a mission with a couple of demons near the Saibankan city. Low level demons. No problem for you guys," he told us with a warm smile. I watched everyone's expressions from the news that Yukio had dumped on us. Shiemi looked worried but Ryuuji-san looked as if this was a piece of cake. Izumo-san looked her normal queen bitch self and Konekomaru-san and Shima-san were unfazed by the mission. As was I.

"When's the mission?" I asked.

"Today."

Yukio stood in front of our group with a small backpack. Everyone else who was following had much the same sized pack with hardly anything in it but essentials. I didn't bring mine because it caused my sword to dig into my back and it was quite itchy and it didn't feel comfortable. "So, when you see it, use all that you were taught, and trust me, everything will go smoothly," Yukio encouraged the group, but Shiemi was the only person who was taking in his advice and storing the information in her brain.

"Go!" He called and we all separated to find our own demons. "Wait up Nii-san."

"Yukio, I'm fine by myself," I grumbled while he caught up to me. I looked to my side to see my happy brother. "Yukio, I have a question," I announced. Yukio raised an eyebrow but still wanted to hear. "Do we act and love each other like normal twins should?" I asked.

"Of course Nii-san. Why wouldn't you think that?" He asked. I turned to see if what he said was true. If giving him a hug was going to make us awkward then I would know we aren't like normal twins. I leaned closer to Yukio and wrapped my arms around him. He gasped and stood still. It wasn't exactly the reaction I'd have liked. Maybe him hugging me back or a few words of encouragement. But nothing happened. I let go with a groan and strode faster, ahead of the stupid twin.

"Wait Nii-san! Where are you going?" he asked while jogging up to me.

"Leave me alone. How can we be related if you can even hug me properly?" I yelled at him, which he didn't care about. "Yukio! Listen to me!"

"I am listening, Nii-san!" he called back. "Don't think I don't pick it up to! I used to keep so many secrets from you! Our relationship is like between older and younger brother, not twins." he explained. "Nii-san! Behind you!" he called and I immediately swung my arm around with my sword and killed the huge demon. "That's too big to be in the Saibankan region. We have to gather everyone together. Damnit, Nii-san, you attract demons too much!" He growled while walking away to look for the rest of his students.

"Asshole," I muttered and moved away, in the opposite direction as my brother. The feeling in my gut made me want to hit someone. It was extreme anger. I felt as if I was betrayed and left alone. My face felt hot and my veins ran cold. It may also have been guilt. But they were all meshed together; I couldn't pick out the feelings. After a while I could see a road. And along the road were shops with anything and everything. A trinket shop, News agency, cafe and a subway.

"Rin? Okumura Rin?" a boy called. I turned to see a man who was very strange. He looked odd, what with his pointy green hair and blue tiny eyes. And he wore a shirt, undercoat, unbuttoned brown trench coat/cape and a stripy yellow tie. As for his pants... Let's just say they had diamonds. Didn't I say he was strange?

"Yes, who are you?" I asked. He scratched his head with a gloved hand.

"I thought he would've told you by now, I'm Amaimon. Satan's prodigy child," he told me like it was an obvious fact. And did I fail to mention to him that I don't keep tabs on the underworld? I hadn't got a clue who those idiots down there were. But I felt that this boy was more peculiar than he looked. Something very unusual. But I let it slide knowing that I may find out soon enough.

"So you're my brother?" I asked and he nodded slowly, kind of freaking me out. I really hoped I didn't turn out like him. "Do we have other siblings?" I asked and he nodded again. A man of very few words? Not sure what to take from this, I lead him to the café so we could have a proper conversation. It was a long and silent walk but the mission with Yukio in the near forest was completely wiped from my mind.

"I suggest we get some biscuits while we're here," Amaimon suggested. I nodded and walked up to the cash register. Behind was a lovely girl who had her work uniform on and a fake smile.

"Hi, how can I help?" She asked and I looked over to see my green brother taking a seat at a table. At least I knew he wasn't completely dumb and weird and wouldn't sit on the table and eat off a chair.

"Two latté's and those cinnamon doughnuts. And while you're at it, could I get those sugary biscuits my friend was looking at before?" I ordered and she nodded while getting all the items. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my loaded wallet. Every week Yukio gets his pay and since I can't get a job, he gives me fifty dollars. I never was allowed to leave my room without Yukio, so whenever I wanted to buy something that I didn't want to show Yukio I'd have to wait for an opportunity. And for over two years since I've been to the exorcist cram school with Yukio at my tail, I've managed to gain a lot of money. The brown haired girl came back with all my goodies and I paid the amount with a fifty dollar bill. She gave me the change and I picked up the tray and brought it over to where my brother was sitting.

"Thanks, Rin. Next time I'll pay," he muttered while snatching the bag of biscuits. What surprised me was that he knew which bag it was in. I laughed and put the coffees on the table with the doughnuts. I looked up to see Amaimon nibbling away on his sugar coated, jam filled biscuit. "These are delicious," he murmured while devouring the rest.

"That's good. Now, Amaimon, what did you want from me?" I asked while sipping my coffee. He looked up at me, his gaze looking deep in my soul.

"I want you to come home," he told me. Home? I don't have a home to go to! But his home is...

"The demon world..." I murmured, the words sinking in. He wanted me to go home with him, his home which was the demon world. "I can't!" I yelled while taking another swig of my coffee. He looked at me skeptically, like I was dumb.

"We have to bring The six Prince's together, Rin. Don't you want to bring down Otou-sama?" He asked. Satan. Of course I wanted to bring down Satan but he wasn't making any sense. Who were The Six Prince's? I had never heard of them. Nor did I know what that had to do with me.

"I don't get it," I muttered, quite confused. Amaimon sighed and swallowed a doughnut, whole. I gasped and watched the food roll down his throat. "Okay, look you freaky brother! I don't understand! Why would you want my help to bring these guys together when I have nothing to do with this? I mean... I want to kill Satan but what do these six people have to do with me?" I complained and many people started to stare even if this was an open café. The couple outside got up to leave, leaving their half filled cups of coffee to waste.

"Sit down, you're making a scene," he grumbled. I shifted in my seat and glared at the boy for an explanation. "You're one of the Six Princes," he mumbled out and I almost, almost, fell out of my seat. He didn't let me yell again so he continued to talk. "We have three already, one can't stay with us until the last minute. It's our time, Rin. If we bring all of us together we can go to the demon world and take down Satan from within. Then one of us will be appointed King of the Demon world. And I wanna choose Nii-san. He'd make a great King." He sighed while swallowing the rest of his fifth biscuit.

"How do you know this? Who are these people?" I asked in a moody voice, like I didn't trust a word he said. For some reason I did, but I needed answers. It just didn't make sense anymore.

"The six brothers, the six sons of Satan. The Six Princes. Satan can only produce sons, so if he's the King his sons are the Princes, right? So we have to bring us all together to kill Otou-sama. We can even let you finish him off. How does that sound?" he asked and I sat in bewilderment. All of Satan's sons were going to come together to kill him. The Six Princes.

"Okay." I murmured.

"Okay, what?" he asked, not quite sure what I was referring to.

"I'll help," I finished and the creepiest grin spread across Amaimon's face.

So the whole trip back to school was pure torture. Nagging and more nagging from the back of my head. He never stopped.

"Are you even listening to me?" he yelled.

"If I say yes, will you stop?" I asked and Yukio's hand twitched.

"No," he stated and I carried on ignoring him. "Nii-san! You do not know how dangerous it is out there! How dangerous you are! I have to keep ten eyes on you at all times."

"Feel happy, there were about twenty eyes on me," I grumbled while he grabbed my arm and shoved me towards him. "What is it now?" I asked and he stood back and punched me straight in the cheek. I stumbled a bit, but the falling on my ass was me just making him feel better.

"Don't ever do that again," he growled with so much venom and glared a glare that could kill. I quickly got up to reboot.

"Really! I love you too, Yukio! How about I punch you in the face so I can show you! You little shit!" I screeched from across the bridge. Yukio turned and all the students stayed to watch. I didn't let my flames go because this was a 'feelings fight'. It sounds corny or like something a consular would tell you, I know, but we were trying to hurt each other emotionally.

"Nii-san! What's wrong with you? Do I need to beat some sense into you? What the fuck is wrong?" he yelled back. I was taken back. Yukio never, ever, swore. Ever. Yukio's face was giving off a killing intent. It was not a loving twin face. Not at all.

"I'm going. And you can't stop me," I murmured.

"You can't go!"

"Watch me," I growled and turned around to prove my point. Yukio gasped and ran forward and grabbed my hand.

"What about all that stuff about being twins! We, we, we are supposed to love each other! Because we're brothers! What are you doing? Where are you going?" he yelled and I yanked my hand out of his grip.

"I'm going to Satan. I'm sick of you, I'm sick of this school. And mostly, I'm sick of you treating me as if I am a bomb that is going to explode and kill hundreds of people. I would have thought, you being my twin brother, you'd have a little more faith in me. I guess you're just like all the other people, shutting me out as if I were a monster." I mumbled and turned around.

"Nii-san. What about Tou-san. You meant to become an exorcist, for him," he told me, as if I was going to stick around and be with him just because Tou-san said so.

"You know what, stuff everything. I am going to have a fresh start. With my real Otou-sama," I mumbled using Amaimon's suffix.

"Nii-san, don't leave me," he mumbled. "Don't leave," he started to chant. I continued to walk away, leaving Yukio on the ground. It was cruel really, but I was also doing this for him. If I found these six Princes I could kill Satan and I'd be able to get back at Yukio, showing him that I only ever thought of his needs. I really needed to show that because Yukio and I were twins, it meant I'd cross over to the dark side just for him. Walking in the forest left me lonely, it wasn't even five minutes and I wished I could run back to give Yukio a hug. After twisting and turning through the trees and ferns, Amaimon found me.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded in agreement. His eyes brightened and we set off on an adventure to find The Six Prince's.

"So did you take him?" Amaimon asked. I pulled the boy closer to show him. The little boy stared at the green haired man and shuddered. "The same reaction with him, too," he muttered and sat down with a boy who had taken a liking to the strange man.

"Saito. I'm your brother. Why are you so scared?" I asked the boy beside me. His blue eyes widened and he shook his brown mop of hair.

"I don't know you! I don't have any siblings!" he yelled. I groaned and sat him on the grass. Saito, my little brother was as hard headed as me. He looked at Amaimon again who was playing with fire. Literally. We had taken base in a forest near Saito's house. He lived with a bunch of exorcists but since he was one of The Six Princes, we needed to take him. Amaimon and I had already gotten two. They were harder to track then we'd thought. The next two we had to get and it had already been a year.

"Rin. You know I know we have the last two. We've got everyone," he told me. I raised an eyebrow and he explained. "Rin, you know we have to get Yukio, he is Satan's son," he murmured and my other little brother, who was ten, looked at me worriedly. His name was Kira. He had red hair and black eyes. He always wore his favorite green shirt and navy pants.

"Nee-chan. Are you okay?" Kira asked me. I looked at his pale little face and smirked.

"Teach Saito how to fight for me, please?" I asked the little boy and he nodded happily, grabbing Saito's arm and pulling him into the forest. I waited until they were out of hearing distance.

"Amaimon. If we get Yukio it's five, what about the sixth?" I asked and he scratched his green hair.

"I never told you, but, Mephisto is Satan's son as well. You never could have found it out because he was the Principal of a school that kills demons; when he is a demon himself," he explained. I sat, more shocked than ever. It sort of made sense then. Tou-san trusted Mephisto because he was a demon who wanted to be an exorcist. And that's the same as Yukio and I.

"Oh," I whispered and we sat in complete silence. In the distance a scream was heard. Amaimon's head snapped towards the scream and I slowly looked into the forest. A blue light was seen. I was the quicker one to react. Once Amaimon saw me stand up we both ran towards the light. I ran up to Kira who was staring at the blue light. He wasn't even close but he was still scared.

"Who is it, Kira?" Amaimon asked. Kira pointed a limp finger at the light.

"S-Saito..." he murmured and I quickly ran towards the boy. He must have gotten mad at Kira for something and he let his flames go wild.

"Saito!" I yelled and came in contact with the kid who was burning the whole forest. Blue flames stuck to trees and turned them into ash. The grass was gone already and inside the inferno of flames was a small boy. Saito.

"Saito! Relax!" I yelled over the cracking and swishing of flames. Saito looked up and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I want to go home!" he yelled back and I shook my head indicating 'No'.

"Not yet Saito! You need to help your brothers and then we'll bring you back home! I promise!" I told Saito and his sobs stopped suddenly.

"Promise?" he asked and I nodded. He took a deep breath and the flames quieted a bit. With every release of air, the flames became smaller and smaller until they only where on Saito's head and hands. Two dots of flames like horns on his head and on his hands.

"Okay, that's a lot better," I sighed and he looked up to me with a small smile. He was almost the same age as Kira from the looks of it.

"How old are you, Saito?" I asked and he lifted nine fingers.

"I'm nine," he muttered and walked up to me. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Saito, be happy, okay, because you're going to be treated like a prince. I promise you that we are going to have heaps of fun. Tomorrow, Kira said he wanted to go to the pools. Do you want to go to the pools?" I asked and Saito smiled and nodded happily. I looked at the flames and smiled.

"I'm tired," he murmured and I tucked my arms under his knees and lifted him up and brought him back to camp. On the way he fell asleep, but all I could think about was Yukio. What was I meant to do? Would he be willing enough to come with me if I told him I wanted to defeat Satan? Only time would tell.

"Do you think Mephisto will come easily or do we have to pressure him?" I asked while packing up all our bags. Kira and Saito went to the shops to buy more food while Amaimon and I packed everyone's bags. We had been doing this for two years. Packing and moving, packing and moving. We had decided that it would take us one year to get Kira and Saito, and another year to train them. But today, we were going to set up camp in the nearest forest of the Cross Academy, where we would tell Yukio to join us and pick up the principal on the way.

"I got chocolate!" Kira yelled as he sprinted into the room. Saito groaned and sat on the couch.

"Haha! I got chocolate! What are you going to do about it?" Kira asked in a sing-song voice. I smiled and walked over to Kira who held a chocolate bar.

"If you're not going to eat it I will," I told him and he handed the food over to me. I laughed and Kira came to my side and we opened the packet up. Saito helped bring the bags down stairs. I smiled and Kira swallowed the chocolate. He must have love sweets as much as Amaimon.

"Hey hey, Nee-chan, are we getting Yukio-san today?" Kira asked while jumping up and grabbing his blue bag.

"Yeah, we sure are." I told him with a fake smile. We went downstairs and Amaimon was waiting without the tent gear and his bag of clothes, as was Saito. I shrugged on my sword and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Okay, let's go!" I cheered and the four of us set off. We were going to get Yukio for our plan, and of course he was going to say yes if it included killing Satan.

"Do you think that Mephisto would make a good King?" Amaimon asked and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Of course he would, but you know he would be chosen by default because he's the eldest," I told Amaimon, who nodded slowly.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked and he shook his head quickly.

"No! Not at all! I was just wondering what he'll do. I mean, will he make peace? I just, I don't know what will happen," he murmured and I smirked while looking behind and seeing Kira poke fun at Saito because he had poo hair.

"Kira, enough. Brown hair is nice. Would you say I have broccoli hair?" Amaimon asked with a deadly aura.

"N-no. Of course not," he mumbled and moved away from Saito. I laughed loudly and my brother looked at me as if me was weird.

"What? You never seen me laugh before?" I asked with a bit more chuckles.

"Nee-san, you're laughing like an evil scientist," Saito dead panned. I looked at him with a glare.

"Come again?" I growled and it was his turn to laugh.

"Okay, enough you two," Amaimon called lightly and sat on the grass. He took his pack off and lied back.

"We making camp here?" Kira asked and Amaimon nodded. Everyone followed in suit and took their bags off.

"Why here, though?" the red haired boy asked and Amaimon pointed through the bushes.

"Because if we walk any further, we might as well sleep on their door step," he told him and Saito got up to unpack the tent.

"Alright. Everyone, let's get these tents up!" Amaimon called with enthusiasm. Kira and I jumped up and set up the tents. Kira sang his tent song that we made up a few years ago because he kept forgetting where the picks went and the wires went.

"Seriously, Kira?" Saito called and Kira sang louder. The brown haired boy groaned and pulled out his sleeping bag and put it in his finished tent. I finished my tent before Kira finished his song. I always liked the song and I would put up my tent with the lyrics when the red head sung it. Kira enjoyed it too, I suppose.

"Alright, boys! Dinner!" I called and we snatched some bags and pulled out some food to eat. Amaimon would not eat anything unless it had been coated in sugar. "Amaimon! Doughnuts!" I called and in a heartbeat the green haired man was sitting beside me with a doughnut in his mouth. I smirked and watched my brothers in happiness. When I was little, I only believed that Yukio was my only family. When I sat there, around that fire, I realized that I was wrong and that I would eventually find more people who loved me and were related to me.

"Nee-chan. Your spacing out," Kira accused and my head snapped to the red haired boy.

"Sorry, sorry, Kira. I was just thinking," I murmured and Kira jumped into my lap.

"Well if you're thinking about bad things, stop because I don't want you to cry," he grumbled while swallowing his sandwich. I smirked and looked at the time on my new watch Saito bought me.

"Oh my! It's already ten o'clock! Everyone bed!" I called and the group called it a night. I smiled and heard some shuffling in the bushes from a mile away. I tensed up to know who was there. I crawled into Saito's tent and he looked at me, confused.

"What do you want, Nee-san?" he mumbled and I pointed a finger at him.

"Go in the forest and practice using your flames," I murmured, just to throw the group off. Saito nodded and got out of the tent to go and train. I sighed and got out as well before they turned up. I breathed in deeply and tried to calm my nerves. For all Yukio knew, I was evil. Maybe that night would be the night I brought Yukio with me. I practiced talking to Yukio in a charming, low, grown up voice that would make him want to be as strong as me. I had grown a lot over the years and it would be cool to see Yukio all grown up. I stood close to where Saito was practicing and watched as he swung the flames around like a bow and arrow. That was his style of fighting.

"Leave me alone," Saito growled and I looked up to see Yukio looking at the boy. I sighed and ran as quietly as I could behind him. Yukio took one step back and I groaned at how stupid I was to stand right behind him. He took a step but came up short, as I was standing behind him. I looked down at him with a glare but it was also a message for Saito to leave.

"Aniki," he whispered and I almost laughed. Wouldn't he have learnt that we are older and he could call me Rin? Well if we were calling each other Aniki and Nee-san, I might as well have followed along.

"Ah, it's you. Saito, you can go back to camp," I called in the voice I practiced in. Saito lifted a brow but left. I looked as if I was not surprised he was coming, though I was surprised that he looked so different. I also wondered why he traded his black cloak for a camouflage one.

"So, how have you been?" I asked in my fake smooth voice. "I'm not going to hug you because I'm now the evil brother."

"Why? You're my twin; I know more about you than you do yourself. I know there has to be something behind this. Is it black mail? Tell me!" he yelled while turning around. I stood back at his yelling and looked at him more, still on the topic about the cloak.

"Well, you sure look well." I told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Answer me!" he yelled and I almost growled at him raising his voice.

"Temper, temper," I cooed annoyingly, knowing I'd tick him off. "And, you have no right ordering me around; if you have forgotten, I'm older." I stated while swishing my tail around, making a note as to why Kira and Saito had no tails. He glared at me and I really felt horrible. But, when I thought about it, Yukio gave himself the idea that I hated him and joined the dark side. Maybe I helped with that image, but he should have known I would never change. Obviously he knew me more than I did. So why would he think I'd be on Satan's side?

"What... Happened to you?" he growled and I sighed with a flicker of a smirk.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to figure out. Otouto."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hahahahha, I was not going to continue this story God dammit! I was just going to do an explanation so :p ! Anyway, enjoy and don't expect any more! (End up coming back with the fight between the six and Satan.) Jokes, it ain't happening. So forget it. Anyway yes, Rin was never evil! What a shock! <strong>

**I bet that threw you off. Haha. Anyway, I'm done here, enjoy my shitty work and check my account for more!**


	3. Tent Song

_Tent Song _

_By Rin Okumura_

It's night time,  
>Come on sleepy head,<br>Need to climb,  
>In my soft bed,<p>

But there is a proble~m!

WE NEED A TENT!

Unpack your bag,  
>Get everything,<br>Now do not brag,  
>C'mon it's evening,<p>

But there is a proble~m!

WE NEED A TENT!

Put down the plastic,  
>To protect your ass,<br>Don't be drastic,  
>Now there's a word with class,<p>

But there is a proble~m!

WE NEED A TENT!

Click, click, click,  
>Connect all the poles,<br>They start to crick,  
>Cool we're near our goals,<p>

But there is a proble~m!

WE NEED A TENT!

Put the poles,  
>Into the sleeves,<br>But those holes,  
>Give me grief,<p>

But there is a proble~m!

WE NEED A TENT!

Get the end of the pole,  
>And just follow me,<br>Put it in the little hole,  
>Now it's up free,<p>

But there is a proble~m!

WE NEED A TENT!

Get a weight,  
>To hold it down,<br>Ain't that great,!  
>It won't run around!<p>

Hey there is no proble~m!

WE BUILT A TENT!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

WE BUILT A TENT!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

YEAHH!


End file.
